


you paint the sky

by sugakun



Series: i'll give you the universe [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, for sunaosa day!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugakun/pseuds/sugakun
Summary: Normally, Suna wouldn’t think twice about the quiet with his other teammates. If they didn’t have anything else to say, then he would follow suit. But he can never shake off the feeling that it was different with Osamu.





	you paint the sky

**Author's Note:**

> happy sunaosa day!! this is an idea i've had in mind for a while, and i'm so excited that i finally got to write it!! i hope you enjoy!!

“Do you ever want your nails painted in a different color?”

“No. What’s wrong with black polish?”

Osamu leaves the question at that while he grabs the tiny bottles of nail polish out of his bag. It leaves Suna wondering why he even asked if he wasn’t going to continue, but the moment he parts his lips to pick the conversation back up, his right fingers are in Osamu’s grasp.

It’s gentle.

Gentler than Suna expected, given that the rough surface of countless volleyballs has met Osamu’s palms. One block, one serve, one spike—Suna knows he’s gathered callous over callous with each contact. Osamu’s hands are no different as Suna feels the tips of his fingers dance beneath his palm. But even with the imprints of past and present callouses, Osamu’s touch is soft. Careful to not brush against the raw parts of his fingers from today’s successful one-touches.

It makes Suna’s heart pound loudly against his chest.

Suna hopes Osamu doesn’t feel just how intense it is as he starts to paint on the first strengthening coat. Every stroke is cool against his thumb’s fingernail, though it doesn’t do anything to slow down the building flow of heat to his palm, and Suna hopes Osamu doesn’t feel that, either.

Both of them remain silent as Osamu makes efficient work of the first coat, moving from one nail to the next. Over the years of their friendship, Suna has realized that this is how most of their one-on-one encounters play out. They approach each other, sit down together or walk to their first class when they meet each other at the school entrance, Osamu asks a question and Suna will answer. Then they’ll sit in silence as they study together, while they’re taking a water break, or when they walk home together.

Normally, Suna wouldn’t think twice about the quiet with his other teammates. If they didn’t have anything else to say, then he would follow suit. But he can never shake off the feeling that it was different with Osamu. The silence they shared was comfortable—as if it was how they knew each other best, learned about each other most. As if their quiet exchanges, quick glances, and smaller smiles spoke more than words ever could.

And sometimes Osamu would say just a little bit more to Suna than others. Offer to refill his water more than for their other teammates. Ask him if he wants to go to dinner at the insistence of Atsumu after their brutal five-hour practices.

It’s not good for Suna’s heart, for it leaves him wondering if what they have is more special than words can say, too. He’ll never say that to Osamu, though. Not when the silver lining between their friendship and their feelings was so precious in Suna’s eyes.

The gentle _thump _of the strengthening coat’s bottle on the gymnasium floor brings Suna back to the court and back to Osamu—and he looks like home. Osamu truly is full of surprises.

“Seems like you’ve got a lot of experience painting nails,” Suna notes.

The light shade of pink that starts to bloom in Osamu’s cheeks catalyzes a spark in his chest, and Suna starts to take sudden interest in the gleam of the gym floor that was recently scrubbed clean.

“It chips off like no other with how many times we practice blocking,” Osamu replies, “so I usually end up having to repaint it every night.”

“Even with all the coatings you put on?” Suna asks. “I’d think your nails would be indestructible.”

Osamu shakes his head while picking up his bottle of black nail polish, twisting the cap off so he can start applying the color to Suna’s nails. There’s a gentle yet playful smile upon his lips. “Of course, you would—I can’t believe you only paint the polish on.”

“Too lazy to add the rest,” Suna admits with a shrug of one shoulder, though there’s a deeper reason for that—one he’ll never admit to Osamu.

There are still fragments of color from the last time Suna painted his nails, but Osamu wastes no time as he fills in the gaps with slow, smooth strokes. The coating spreads over the surface coolly like watercolor, and Osamu was the artist behind the painting. And if the other boy could paint the sky, then the entire world would want to be his canvas.

Several minutes pass in a comforting quiet until Osamu begins applying the last layer. Suna takes a second glance at the brush, and—did he see something sparkle?

“What are you doing?” Suna asks to stop Osamu from progressing any further with his handiwork.

“Oh, nothing. Just adding a little extra flare.”

A _little _extra is an understatement. Suna is too late in preventing Osamu from adding the glittering coat to his left thumb. Given any normal circumstances, Suna would’ve simply left his fingernails unfinished in the sparkling work. But there’s the slightest pull on his heart telling him to stay. To let Osamu complete the art he generously offered to craft, because when would they get to do this again? Would Osamu even _want _to paint Suna’s nails the next time the polish started to chip away?

Moments like these were few and far between, after all.

Suna lets out a heavy sigh in defeat, looking away before responding to the other boy.

“Alright.”

Because Suna will never admit that the glimmering details in the final layer reminded him of the night sky, and Osamu was the one painting it with stars.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter [@ahkashisan!](https://twitter.com/ahkashisan/)


End file.
